Immuables sentiments
by Dolorena
Summary: 100 ans se sont écoulés depuis la confrontation avec les Volturis. Les Cullen éprouvent le besoin de retourner là où tout a commencé. A Forks, peu de choses ont changé. Oui les choses, les sentiments sont immuables... bien plus qu'on ne le croit...
1. Prologue

**Le monde dans lequel évoluent les personnages de cette fiction appartient à Stephanie Meyer de même qu'une grande partie des personnages!**

**Dans chaque POV les phrases en gras entre ** sont les pensées de la personne en question.**

**(Première fiction, croisons les doigts)!!! :D**

* * *

Près de 100 ans se sont écoulés depuis la confrontation avec les Volturis. 100 ans durant lesquels la famille Cullen a vécu dans le bonheur. Bella, Edward, Renesmée et Jacob éprouvent le besoin pressant de retourner à Forks. Là où tout a commencé. La** Fascination** de Bella pour Edward. La **Tentation** de se donner la mort face à la perte de l'être aimé. L'**Hésitation** entre l'amour-passion et l'amour-amitié. Et finalement l'ultime **Révélation**. A Forks, peu de choses ont changé. Oui les choses, les sentiments sont immuables... bien plus qu'on ne le croit...

**Prologue **

**POV ?**

Je marche pieds nus sur le sentier menant à notre endroit. Je ressens l'envie d'y être et peut-être à force de volonté, y trouver un quelconque indice qui aurait prouvé ton existence. J'y suis. Je le sens. Tu n'as jamais compris ce sentiment que j'éprouve à chaque fois que mon regard frôle ce paysage. La senteur de l'océan s'engouffre doucement dans mes narines, mes pupilles se dilatent quand ils constatent l'étendue de la mer, mon cœur commence à battre la chamade, le vent plaque furieusement mes habits contre mon corps. Toutes ces sensations t'étaient alors inconnus. Elles le sont toujours. J'aurai du savoir. Les rares fois où j'ai essayé de te faire comprendre mon ressenti , un sourire illuminait instantanément ton visage et tu t'esclaffais déclarant être jaloux.

Me voilà, je suis au bord de cette falaise. Aujourd'hui la lune est pleine et baigne la réserve Quilleute d'une lumière mystique. Les arbres, habituellement verts, se teintent d'une couleur proche de l'émeraude, et la terre que je foule se trouve comme enrobée par un filtre sépia. La lune, la mer, le vent, l'odeur,... tout me renvoie vers toi.

Je m'assieds, mes jambes se balançant dans le vide, et étend le reste de mon corps sur la roche centenaire. Mes yeux se perdent dans les étoiles, puis plongent dans la lumière blanchâtre de la Lune. J'ai l'impression qu'elle se rapproche petit à petit de moi. Elle est tellement proche que je lance mon bras vers le ciel... mais je n'arrive pas à la toucher comme toi lorsque j'ai essayé de te rattraper la dernière fois...

Je me lève tout d'un coup et me rapproche de plus en plus du vide quand soudain, un craquement vient interrompre le silence. Je me retourne et devant moi se tient un couple. Je le sais car je vois dans leurs yeux les sentiments que je ressens pour toi. Un mélange d'adoration et de vulnérabilité. Ce couple est impressionnant car leurs beautés irréelles font qu'ils ne dépareillent pas le paysage. La jeune fille et le jeune homme se ressemble étrangement. La même peau marmoréenne, les mêmes yeux couleur ambre. Pourtant je sais qu'ils ne sont pas frères, je le sens. Les cheveux cuivrés de l'homme et la longue chevelure brune de la femme se balancent au grès du vent. Ils se tiennent bien campés sur leurs jambes et m'observent attentivement.

- Il est bien trop tard pour une promenade, prononce la voix féminine.

- Non, il n'est jamais trop tard... murmurais-je

- Quel est ton nom? questionne l'homme, qui es-tu?

- Je suis Amaryllis Sw... commençais-je, puis tout d'un coup je m'interrompis, et plongea mes yeux dans l'ambre des yeux de la femme. J'avais une impression de déjà vu. Cette femme, je reconnaissais en elle une chose qui me paru familière, sans que je puisse en identifier la nature. Je me repris:

- Je préfère rester seule, déclarais-je en me retournant vers le vide...

- Vous êtes sure que vous allez...rajouta l'homme, *** En retour je te fais une promesse, ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé... jamais.... jamais... existé.... jamais.... promesse... * **puis il s'interrompit brusquement en me regardant avec douleur et étonnement.

- Mademoiselle...

- J'ai toujours aimé la mer, le ciel,... particulièrement cette mer là,... Ma voix reprenait dans un chuchotement un monologue destiné à l'étrange couple, mais mes pensées se dirigeait autre part, très loin, dans ce monde où je peux te voir, te parler, te toucher à volonté. Et dans ce monde là, c'est un tout autre discours que je te tiens:

"Pendant longtemps, j'ai souffert.

Revoir ton sourire, ressentir ton étreinte, entendre ta voix. J'ai fait des cauchemars chaque nuit, au cour desquelles je t'ai supplié de revenir. De m'aimer, encore une fois, ne serait-ce que pour quelques secondes. La seule réponse que tu me donnais: ton visage froid, tes mains glaciales me repoussant, ta voix que j'ai chéri si longtemps me déclarer que je ne t'apportais rien de bon et que la comédie devait prendre fin. J'ai souffert surtout de cette dernière phrase ou plutôt promesse...

**" Je te promets que ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé"**

Une promesse que je ne t'ai jamais demandée de faire. J'ai vécu dans la douleur pendant 2 ans. 48 mois de pleurs, d'une vie sans couleurs. Une vie sans toi tout simplement. Puis un jour j'ai compris à mon tour l'impact de tes paroles. Je vais partir, et je ne veux pas que tu me cherches! En retour, je te fais à mon tour une promesse " Ce sera comme si **nous** n'avions jamais existé". Le 'nous' n'aura jamais existé. Je ne t'ai jamais connu, jamais aimé. Rien! Le néant. À ton tour de vivre dans la souffrance qui pendant longtemps a été mon amie. Seulement contrairement à moi tu vivras en sa compagnie toute ta vie.

N'aie pas la satisfaction de croire que je nourris des sentiments à ton égard et encore moins que je te déteste ou te méprise. Ce serait faux. Tu n'es Rien. Une vague erreur dans ma vie, un souvenir qui n'a plus ni son ni couleurs. Je ne t'ai pas oublié vu qu'il n y avait rien à oublier.

Adieu Andrei"

Je reviens à l'instant présent et remarque ton absence douloureusement, la jeune femme se tient maintenant devant moi, et plonge un regard de plus en plus torturé dans mes yeux.

Doucement mes lèvres s'entrouvrent, et dans un murmure je prononce:

- Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé...

Un pas de plus en arrière, je ferme les yeux et entame une chute libératrice qui se solde par une douleur sans nom. Une douleur sur tout mon corps lorsque l'eau glacée entre en contact avec ma peau, et une autre en pleine poitrine à l'endroit même où je me suis empalée sur un pic rocheux.

L'air s'évade de mes poumons, mes larmes se mélangent à l'eau de mer salée et ma dernière pensée**:**

*** Je n'existe plus...***

**

* * *

****C'est un prologue qui m'a demandé beaucoup de temps. Que pensez-vous de mon style d'écriture? Voulez-vous que je donne une suite? S'il vous plait une réponse, pour que je sache à quoi m'en tenir! :)**

**Dolorena**


	2. Regard

**Me voila de retour, avec un premier chapitre. Je le rappelle. Les phrases en ** sont les pensées de la personne dont c'est le point de vue.**

**Je remercie vivement Chka et LAurA0809 pour leurs encouragements. **

**Chka --- Je ne te dirai pas si tu as deviné ou pas!! :D je suis heureuse que çà te plaise!!!! **

**LAurA0809 --- Style mystérieux? Je suis ravie d'avoir pu faire passer le mystère au fil de mes mots. Un grand merci à toi!**

* * *

**POV Amarillys**

Jamais je n'aurai cru pouvoir souffrir même dans la mort. Alors que mes yeux grands ouverts dans l'eau saline déversaient un flot discontinu de larmes, je nous revoyais toi et moi. Nous tout simplement. Toi, avec tes cheveux châtains, tes yeux couleur océan, grand et fort me protégeant et moi jeune fille de 16 ans à la brune chevelure raide, aux yeux gris. Gris, une nuance qu'avait pris ma vie après ton départ.

'**Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé'**

Tu dois sans doute te demander pourquoi je me torture avec cette promesse au moment même où je sens la vie ramper doucement hors de mon corps. Pourtant la raison est si simple, tellement simple. Je veux me souvenir du timbre de ta voix. Revoir ton regard plonger dans le mien, même si tes yeux avaient pris un éclat glacial. Glacial, comme l'eau qui m'entourait, comme la vie sans toi, comme Amaryllis sans Andrei.

Je me sentais revivre une dernière fois, pour mieux mourir l'instant d'après. A peine quelques secondes se sont écoulées depuis ma chute et je m'enfonçais doucement mais surement dans la pénombre des eaux glacées m'entourant. A mesure que les profondeurs m'accueillaient, je voyais le tourbillon de bulles accompagnant mon chemin vers la mort s'atténuer jusqu'à devenir inexistant. Et dans ses bulles emplies d'air, la vie s'éloignait refusant le saut de l'ange.

Oui, l'obscurité aux alentours me persuada une dernière fois :

'**Je n'existe plus...'**

* * *

**POV Bella**

Alors que je regardais le paysage défiler par la fenêtre de la voiture, je pensais à Forks, la ville où tout a commencé. J'avais peine à croire que 100 années s'étaient écoulées depuis notre départ à nous la famille Cullen et Jake qui n'avait pu laisser Renesmée partir loin de lui.

Inconsciemment, j'étendis mon bouclier jusqu'à Edward. Si par le passé, j'étais réfractaire à ce qu'il lise mes pensées, c'était aujourd'hui un plaisir que de les partager. Quand il commença à percevoir le flot de mes pensées, il se tourna vers moi et m'offrit son sourire en coin.

***C'est toujours aussi vert !***

Le sourire se transforma rapidement en un éclat de rire. Et d'une couleur ambre figée, ses yeux prirent un reflet d'or en fusion. Des yeux pleins de vie. Je lui retournais son sourire. Puis me replongea de plus belle dans la nostalgie du passé.

100 ans que j'avais quitté Forks.

99 ans que Charlie s'était marié avec Sue Clearwater.

98 ans que j'avais eu un frère, Nathaniel, fruit de leur union.

90 que Renesmée s'était mariée avec Jacob.

82 ans qu'Edward et moi étions devenus grands parents. Nessy ayant donné naissance à deux jumeaux : Bellice, une jeune fille de 18 ans aux cheveux couleur de feux et aux yeux ambrés qui s'est imprégné dès la naissance de Seth Clearwater . Son frère, Glenn avait des cheveux noirs ailes de corbeau et des yeux chocolatés. Contrairement à sa sœur immortelle, il se transforma en un loup argenté dès l'âge de 22 ans et tomba fou amoureux de mon autre sœur par alliance, Leah.

75 ans que mon père était mort.

74 ans que sa femme l'avait rejointe.

Une dizaine d'années après c'était au tour de Renée et Phil de disparaitre. Me laissant seule, face à un monde où je n'avais plus aucune personne attestant de mon humanité passée.

Après le décès de Charlie et Sue, je ne suis plus revenue à Forks. Nathaniel sachant seulement que la fille de son père, Isabella, était morte 2 ans avant sa naissance. Moi-même, je ne le connaissais que de vue, à travers quelques photographies. J'avais essayé, vainement, de ne pas trop m'attacher à lui. J'ai préféré m'éloigner avant qu'à son tour il ne succombe à la vieillesse. Mon demi-frère me ressemblait beaucoup. Les mêmes cheveux châtains, les mêmes yeux chocolats et la même désespérante couleur de peau albinos.

Je retournai au moment présent quand Edward ralentit doucement pour finalement arrêter la voiture devant la villa Cullen. La bâtisse se dressait aussi fièrement que par le passé, sa couleur blanche luisant doucement dans la nuit.

Alors que la famille Cullen se dirigeait vers la villa, la famille Black et ses descendants s'avança vers nous :

- **Papa, nous allons partir à la Push, Jake doit voir la meute, nous allons nous installer chez Billy**…commença Renesmée

- **Bellice doit se reposer également, dans pas longtemps nous serons arrières grands –parents** continuai-je doucement, **nous allons vous accompagner, nous voulons aussi revoir notre petit-fils et Leah, ils se sont installés dans la réserve quand ils sont revenus il y a 2 semaines de cela.**

- **Il m'a beaucoup manqué, je n'aime pas me séparer de mon frère,** soupira Bellice, **j'ai hâte de le revoir lui et mes 2 neveux préférés, ils doivent avoir grandis depuis…**

-** Oula, ma chérie, tu les as vus, il y a à peine deux semaines **dit Seth en éclatant de rire

-** Moi à ta place je ne la ramènerai pas**, pleurnicha Bellice, **monsieur 'Je veux Leah'...**

**- Euh…ma chérie, tu n'étais pas obligée de le dire devant tout le monde… **chuchota son mari…

**- Pfff, Seth, mon père entend déjà tout quand tu mutes et Papy Edward aussi**, s'exaspéra la jeune vampire.

Edward ricana et se tourna vers Seth, le premier loup-garou à l'avoir accepté comme ami :

**- Nous sommes partout, tu es cerné mon ami**, insista t-il pour le mettre encore plus mal à l'aise.

Et c'est dans cette ambiance là que nous arrivâmes à la Push. Alors que notre petite (grande famille) partait s'installer, mon amour et moi-même nous dirigeâmes vers le sentier menant à cette même falaise par laquelle j'avais plongé plus d'un siècle plutôt. Edward s'arrêta brusquement et me dit :

- **Tu y penses toujours, à cette malheureuse phrase ! Après 100 ans Bella...**

-** Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Edward je ne …**

**- N'essaie pas de me mentir pour me protéger j'entends tes pensées…**

**- Edward tu ne peux pas lire mes pensées. J'ai fermé mon bouclier !**

**- Mais alors cette voix? C'est toi Bella! Je ne suis pas fou…**puis il s'interrompit brusquement, **non ce n'est pas toi ! viens !**

Il me prit la main puis s'élança à vive allure sur le sentier. Quelques fractions de secondes plus tard, nous étions en haut de la falaise et nous sentîmes, avant de l'apercevoir, l'odeur d'un humain. Une odeur, un mélange de mer et de nuit.

Cette senteur appartenait à une jeune fille assez frêle, allongée les jambes suspendues dans le vide. Ses longs cheveux d'encre noire étaient déployés sur la roche, ses yeux couleur d'argent étaient comme hypnotisés par la pleine lune, les bras levés vers le ciel.

Dans un chuchotement imperceptible pour une ouïe humaine, Edward me dis un soupçon de remords dans la voix :

**- Bella, cette jeune fille je l'entends clairement se remémorer un discours, celui-là même que je t'ai servi quand je t'ai quitté.** Il s'interrompit puis reprit, **elle a la même voix que toi…**

La fille se leva tout d'un coup, et se rapprocha dangereusement du précipice. Edward me prit par la main et se déplaça rapidement de sorte à ce qu'on soit près d'elle. En proie à un sentiment étrange, je m'empressai de signaler notre présence en marchant intentionnellement sur un tas de brindille, la jeune fille se retourna et nous regarda douloureusement, s'attardant sur nos yeux puis nos mains entrelacées. Je ressentais le besoin de dire quelque chose.

**- Il est bien trop tard pour une promenade,** prononçai-je doucement pour ne pas l'effaroucher et surtout pour la détourner du vide à ses pieds.

**- Il n'est jamais trop tard…** me répondit-elle de la même voix que j'avais étant humaine. J'étendis mon bouclier à Edward.

***Edward, je me vois en elle, c'est bizarre, mais j'ai peur d'elle et pour elle***

**- Quel est ton nom ?** Questionna l'homme de mon éternité, **qui es-tu ?**

**- Je suis Amaryllis Sw…**commença t-elle de cette voix qui me plongeait dans le passé. Elle s'interrompit quand l'argenté de ses yeux rencontra l'or des miens. Les battements de son cœur redoublèrent, ses lèvres tremblèrent, puis imperceptiblement elle esquissa un mouvement vers moi, le regard douloureux. Tout d'un coup, ses épaules s'affaissèrent, puis elle reprit, **je préfère rester seule…**

En prononçant cette dernière phrase, elle se retourna vers le précipice. Si mon cœur pouvait battre ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, il aurait fait des cabrioles. Edward percevaient mes pensées de plus en plus confuses. Il essaya encore une fois d'engager la conversation avec elle. En même temps, il me rapportait ce qu'elle pensait, un réflexe qu'il avait acquis au fil des décennies, voulant partager avec moi tout ce qui faisait son éternité.

**- Vous êtes sûre que vous allez**…, il s'interrompit le regard voilé, vrillant son regard dans les yeux d'Amaryllis, comme s'il cherchait une réponse que seules ses pensées pouvaient lui donner. Il se tourna vers moi, son visage pâle crispé, **elle n'arrête pas de se répéter cette phrase comme une litanie 'ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé', oh Bella, je t'en prie…**

**- Mademoiselle**, je me suis avancée vers elle. Elle avait le regard perdu dans le vide, me voyant sans vraiment le faire.

**- J'ai toujours aimé la mer, le ciel,... particulièrement cette mer là,... lui aussi,...** Sa voix reprenait dans un chuchotement un monologue nous étant destiné. Mais je savais que ses pensées se dirigeaient autre part, très loin, dans un monde inaccessible pour nous. Elle nous décrivait le paysage comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si l'endroit avait des sentiments, un passé…Ses yeux recouvrèrent peu à peu leur lucidité et plongèrent une énième fois dans les miens que je savais écarquillés. Un halètement sortit de sa bouche puis elle murmura doucement, mais distinctement pour mon ouïe vampirique :

**- Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé…**

Quand elle prononça cette simple phrase, je ressentis le déchirement autrefois vécu, je revis Edward me quitter et me faire ses adieux. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent un peu plus, et j'étendis les bras ressentant le besoin d'enlacer cette jeune fille. Doucement, elle recula et se laissa tomber dans le vide.

Je restais les bras ballant dans le vide et quelques secondes plus tard un impact...puis l'odeur du sang.

* * *

**POV Edward**

Tout c'était passé si vite, mais pourtant si lentement au vu de nos sens sur-développés. La chute puis le sang. Et ma femme qui plonge à son tour dans le vide, à l'image même de ce passé lointain. Je reste là, comme assommé. Je savais la jeune fille toujours vivante, mais ses pensées se faisaient de plus en plus vagues, lointaines. Je n'avais pas compris le geste de ma douce, mais j'attendais son retour. Une ultime, une dernière pensée me parvint des profondeurs de l'océan :

**'****Je n'existe plus…'**

Mon cerveau me livra la vision, une vision venue d'une autre époque. Une vision où c'était le visage ensanglantée de Bella qui gisait dans l'obscurité de la mer. J'aurai pu la perdre.

Dans le calme de la nuit, je vis Alice sortir du couvert des arbres et se placer doucement à mes côtés.

* * *

**POV Bella**

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussé à sauter après elle dans le vide. Un vide que mon corps reconnaissait après plus d'un siècle. Mais cette jeune fille, m'émouvait. Je voulais qu'elle vive, comme moi j'avais vécu. En paix, entourée de l'amour de mon époux et de ma famille.

Je nageais profondément, et enfin j'aperçus le corps d'Amaryllis.

Un corps entouré par un halo rouge.

Du sang. Je m'empressai auprès d'elle et rencontrait enfin son regard. Un regard vide. Un regard mort…

* * *

**Des reviews s'il vous plait, j'ai toujours besoin de savoir ce que vous en pensez!!! Merci! :D**

**Dolorena**


	3. Douleur

**POV Bella**

_Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussé à sauter après elle dans le vide. Un vide que mon corps reconnaissait après plus d'un siècle. Mais cette jeune fille, m'émouvait. Je voulais qu'elle vive, comme moi j'avais vécu. En paix, entourée de l'amour de mon époux et de ma famille._

_Je nageais profondément, et enfin j'aperçus le corps d'Amaryllis._

_Un corps entouré par un halo rouge._

_Du sang. Je m'empressai auprès d'elle et rencontrait enfin son regard. Un regard vide. Un regard mort…_

* * *

**Suite du POV de Bella**

Un regard mort… dans un corps en agonie. Voila ce qui restait de cette jeune fille aux cheveux ailes de corbeau et aux yeux ardoise.

Je plantais mes yeux dans l'argenté de ses yeux, un argenté de plus en plus terne. Je sentais que son âme se déconnectait de son corps et mon esprit ne cessait de se répéter la pensée suivante :

***Sauve-la ! Donne-lui la seconde chance dont tu as pu jouir toi-même !***

Au plus profond de moi-même, je me voyais en elle, jeune fille de 18 ans que l'amour de sa vie avait quitté !

***Je… je dois l'aider***

Doucement le sang se mélangeant à l'eau saline entrait dans ma gorge y allumant un feu brûlant. La faim du sang se faisait pressante, mais ma foi en mes convictions enchainait le monstre en moi.

Je pouvais la transformer et lui donner une seconde vie, une vie où elle pourrait retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait. Je me penchais doucement vers sa jugulaire et au moment même où j'y plantai les dents, son cœur cessa de battre. Aussitôt le venin commença son effet. Ses yeux qui s'étaient auparavant fermés, s'ouvrirent et se dotèrent d'un éclat torturé. Je la voyais ouvrir sa bouche pour crier mais l'eau s'y engouffra et son cri se perdit dans un tourbillon de bulles remontant vers la surface. Je la pris dans mes bras et nagea en direction de l'air libre.

Depuis l'instant où j'avais décidé de la transformer, mes gestes se firent nerveux.

De retour sur la falaise, je sentis les yeux d'Edward peser sur mon dos, Alice restait statique, le regard quelque peu perdu dans le vide. Elle se tourna vers moi :

**- La transformation se fera,… Je… sais pourquoi tu as fais ça… quoiqu'il arrive… ne le regrette jamais…**

**- Bella,** l'interrompit Edward,** nous devrions la ramener à la maison et prévenir le reste de la famille…**

**- Oui,** répondis-je, **est ce que tu arrives à entendre ses pensées?**

**- Oui, je sais qu'elle souffre, le venin a eu le temps de commencer son œuvre avant qu'elle ne meure…**

**- Retournez à la villa, je vais prévenir les autres à la Push, **déclara Alice.**  
**

Pendant que sa sœur parlait, Edward s'avançait vers moi, il plongea l'ambre de ses yeux dans les miens et me caressa doucement la joue puis il baissa sa main vers Amaryllis pour la récupérer de mes bras et la porter. Nous courûmes,** mon mari **me dépassant et moi restant à l'arrière pour méditer sur la décision que je venais de prendre.

Quand je franchis la porte, tous les Cullen, Black, Hale, Clearwater s'empressaient autour de l'« humaine ». Carlisle veillait à ce que tout ce passe bien, Jasper essayait tant bien que mal de calmer la douleur et la tension régnant autour et Alice restait quant à elle assise fixant du regard la jeune fille en pleine transformation.

Rosalie et Renesmée s'approchèrent de moi et posèrent leur tête sur chacune de mes épaules. Je restais là statique, parfaite statue pour les yeux d'un humain si ce n'est mes cheveux gorgés d'eau.

Je voyais son visage déformé par la douleur, la plaie ouverte suintant de sang et son corps tressauter sous sa respiration saccadée. Les battements de son cœur se faisaient lents pour repartir plus rapides. Rosalie lui avait enlevé ses vêtements et elle était vêtue maintenant d'une robe blanche appartenant à Alice.

Cette jeune fille représentait pour les Cullen et les Hale beaucoup de choses :

Un nouveau-né à maitriser pour Jasper ;

Une autre amie à conquérir pour Alice ;

Un reflet de la Bella humaine pour moi ;

Un passé douloureux pour Edward ;

Une jeune fille qui perdait son humanité pour Rosalie ;

Un autre vampire à taquiner pour Emmet ;

Un retour vers le souvenir de son propre suicide pour Esmée ;

Une âme damnée de plus pour Carlisle.

Je détournais mon regard d'elle et fixait Renesmée, elle posa doucement sa main sur ma joue et plusieurs images défilèrent : Moi le visage crispé par la douleur en train de lui sourire après l'accouchement. Elle plongea son regard dans le mien et murmura :

**- C'est ma sœur maman, à elle aussi tu as donné la vie, tu as maintenant une autre fille.**

Edward se tourna vers moi et ses yeux s'emplirent de douceur. Puis il retourna au chevet d'Amaryllis.

***A toi de jouer Amaryllis, survis et essaie de ne pas trop m'en vouloir !***

* * *

**Edward POV**

Je vivais en plein cauchemar. Je ne comprenais pas Bella et pourtant je la sentais chamboulée par cette jeune fille qui semblait vivre cette douleur autrement vécue. Elle se trouvait maintenant étendue sur le lit, de temps en temps un halètement sortait de sa bouche entrouverte. Malgré la douleur de la transformation les mêmes pensées précédant son saut dans le vide s'agitaient et occupaient son esprit :

***Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé… disparaitre… devenir un lointain souvenir qui s'effacera avec le temps…***

Ses pensées me torturaient, me ramenant à l'époque où c'était Bella qui nourrissait de tels désirs. Mourir, je comprenais ce vœu, cet appel. Ne l'avais-je pas souhaité tant de fois avant ma rencontre avec la raison de mon éternité ?

Mais disparaitre ? C'est un vœu tellement cruel, son chagrin, l'abandon qu'elle avait vécu la poussait à vouloir oublier son existence, sa vie sur terre. Elle voulait effacer le moindre souvenir renvoyant à elle. Je la revoyais avec Andrei, leurs yeux brillants d'amour, leurs gestes tendres, l'espoir et la joie de vivre imprégnant le moindre de leurs mouvements. Puis je revoyais le jeune homme, le visage froid, la repousser. Son visage à elle contracté par les paroles de son amour et palissant à vue d'œil.

Ma main et celle de mon père frôlaient de temps en temps son bras. L'air avait beau être saturé par l'odeur du sang, nous étions tous pris par l'étrangeté de cette soirée qui devait avant tout être empreinte d'une certaine nostalgie.

Et nous voilà rassemblés tous autour de la forme allongée. Des heures s'étaient écoulées, pourtant nous restions là, immobiles. La transformation se faisait petit à petit et la métamorphose physique était de plus en plus apparente. La jeune fille autrefois de taille moyenne avait perdu encore un plus de cm la rendant aussi petite qu'Alice. Sa peau autrefois laiteuse prenait une teinte craie et ses cheveux noirs comme l'encre se teintait d'une couleur étonnante. Sa chevelure se colorait d'une couleur aussi argentée que l'avaient été naguère ses yeux. Ses yeux qui dans… je levais mon regard vers l'horloge… cinq heures seraient rouges, comme le sang…comme les flammes de l'enfer...

* * *

**Esmée POV**

Je me sentais mal à l'aise. Le goût amer du venin baignait dans ma bouche.

Je posais mes yeux partout sauf sur la forme étendue. Je savais que, plus tard, je l'aimerai comme j'avais aimé chacun de mes enfants. Seulement la façon dont elle s'était jetée dans le vide, la manière qu'elle avait choisie pour mettre fin à sa vie me transportait longtemps en arrière. Vers cette autre vie que j'avais vécue, où j'avais aimé, atrocement souffert. Une souffrance telle qu'elle m'avait poussée au suicide.

Désespoir, souffrance, nostalgie mais surtout le visage de cet enfant, de mon enfant tant chéri et qui m'avait quitté trop tôt. Après deux jours de transformation et demi, je portais enfin mon regard sur Amaryllis et posais ma main sur son front désormais glaciale. Une fraicheur qui contrastait avec le feu qui la dévorait de l'intérieur.

* * *

**Amaryllis POV**

Je… je sentais une douleur, une douleur atroce. Comme celle que TU as du vivre. Un feu me brulait et mon corps s'embrasait comme projeté dans un foyer rougeoyant.

Je ne comprenais pas !

Je mourrais et pourtant cette sensation, cette torture était bien trop présente dans mon cœur et mon corps comme si de la lave avait élue domicile dans mes veines. Un volcan en pleine éruption. Je me sentais projetée en plein enfer…peut-être y étais-je ! N'avais-je pas commis l'irréparable ? Le suicide n'était-il pas péché ? Dieu existe donc ! C'est mon père qui aurait été content de le savoir, lui si croyant, enfin plus tellement depuis SON départ… Je voulais seulement mourir et disparaitre…

**'Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé'**

L'écho de ses paroles se faisait de plus en plus loin, tes traits de plus en plus flous. J'espère que l'enfer me fera souffrir assez pour m'aider à oublier. A t'oublier. La douleur physique est beaucoup plus supportable que la douleur morale.

Oublier mon propre nom, ma propre vie, mon propre passé, les traits de mon propre visage, TES traits, ma douleur et TES paroles… Ma propre existence tout simplement. Je voulais effacer l'essence même de ce que j'étais. Je savais qu'on ne me pleurerait pas. Je ne comptais plus pour personne. Surtout pour toi. Tu ne m'as jamais aimé. Tout ma vie a été une vulgaire comédie, un lourd mensonge et moi j'avais été coupable et victime.

Maintenant tout est fini. Quelque part au fond de moi, je tirais une satisfaction de cette douleur qui m'habitait. Je la méritais. Au même titre que tes paroles…

Tout à coup, je sentis la douleur refluer de plus belle, se dirigeant inéluctablement vers mon cœur battant la chamade… Battant ? Pourquoi ? La mort ne lui impose-t-elle pas l'ultime silence?

Un battement, puis un autre, je sentais que le suivant serait le dernier. Je me sentis glisser vers le néant puis une voix se fit entendre au plus profond de mon être :

***Amaryllis n'est plus !***

* * *

**POV extérieur**

La villa Cullen était plongée dans un silence depuis trois jours. Un silence entrecoupé par des hurlements empreints de douleur et de souffrance. Un, deux, trois battements se firent entendre puis le bruit d'un rapide mouvement se fit entendre.

Si quelqu'un regardait par la fenêtre, il verrait un bien étrange tableau.

Un groupe de personnes dont la beauté surpassait la normale se tenait là.

Il verrait aussi une très frêle jeune fille sauter gracieusement du lit vers un recoin de la pièce. Le corps raidi dans une position féline. Il entendrait un grondement féroce sortir de sa bouche et admirerait l'argenté de sa chevelure, le rose de ses lèvres, le marbre de sa peau. Et quand il rencontrerait ses yeux rouges, rouges comme le sang, il serait hypnotisé par leur magnétisme et leur profondeur...

Il verrait aussi les hommes de l'assemblée se mettre devant les femmes et se pencher dans la même position que la jeune fille.

Oui, il verrait bien des choses surprenantes et chose plus étonnante, il entendrait la fille aux cheveux argentés demander, d'une voix cristalline :

**- Qui êtes-vous ?**

**- Tu ne te rappelles pas de moi, nous nous sommes rencontrées sur la falaise, **lui répond une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux étonnement dorés.

**- Falaise ? Quelle falaise ?**

**- Amaryllis, tu dois te poser diverses questions, nous allons essayer d'y répondre...**

**- Amaryllis ? Toutes mes questions, dites-vous ?**

**- Oui, toutes !**

**- Alors peut-être pourriez-vous répondre à celle-là…**

**- Oui, vas-y !**

**- Qui suis-je ? ****  
**

* * *

**Voila un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'aimerai que vous me fassiez part de vos remarques et de vos suppositions quant à la suite de ma fiction !**

**Gros bisous**

**Et merci pour ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! ^^**

**Dolorena**


	4. A l'orée de mes sentiments

**_Je suis désolée d'avoir autant tardé à publier ce chapitre. Mais mes études sont très prenantes et j'étais en plein examen._**

**_Bonne lecture._**

**_Je le rappelle les phrases entre ** sont les pensées de la personne en questions ! :D_**

_

* * *

_

**Amaryllis POV**

Je regardais autour de moi. Au plus profond de mon être, je ressentais une menace. Je regardais les murs m'entourant et la poignée de personnes se trouvant devant moi. Leurs regards m'offensaient. La couleur de leurs yeux me dérangeait. Leur présence même me mettait en colère. J'avais envie de crier à m'en rompre les cordes vocales :

* Allez-vous-en ! Laissez-moi en paix*

Un jeune homme roux magnifique me regardait tel un insecte qu'on aurait mis en observation. Il haussa un sourcil. Ce simple mouvement fit monter en moi un déferlante de colère.

Je me déplaçais plus loin et me courbait en une position que j'aurais certainement trouvé ridicule il n y a pas longtemps de celà. Longtemps ? Euh… au nom d'une …, qu'est ce que je faisais ici ? Qui sont ces personnes ? Où étais-je ? On était quel jour ? Mais encore plus important :

*QUI ETAIS-JE ?*

Au moment même où cette pensée me traversait l'esprit, je questionnais les personnes présentes d'une voix qui m'énerva encore plus si possible :

**- Qui êtes-vous ? **Le son de ma voix sembla me narguer un peu plus. Et je contemplais les autres semblant les obliger d'un simple regard à me donner l'information tant voulue.

**- Tu ne te rappelles pas de moi, nous nous sommes rencontrées sur la falaise, **me répondit une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux étonnement dorés.

**- Falaise ? Quelle falaise ? ***Quelle falaise ?* un curieux sentiment m'étreignit le cœur. J'eus l'impression de revoir un paysage fait de terre et de mer. Une mer d'un bleu électrisant, un bleu qui me fit mal, un bleu symbole d'une douleur à laquelle je n'arrivais pas à donner un nom.

**- Amaryllis, tu dois te poser diverses questions, nous allons essayer d'y répondre... **reprit la jeune femme brune, elle s'avança vers moi contournant l'homme brun-roux énervant.

Je repris une position 'normale' et penchai la tête sur le côté. Des questions ? J'en avais à foison mais une seule me paraissait primordiale en ce moment :

**- Amaryllis ? Toutes mes questions, dites-vous ?**

**- Oui, toutes ! **Assura t-elle en se mettant juste devant moi.

Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien. Un regard quelque peu familier. Un regard dont la nuance d'or semblait me transpercer. Je n'arrivais pas à avoir peur de cette femme. Elle était bienveillante, elle était bonne et… maternelle. Mais par contre le roux derrière elle, m'exaspérait à vouloir se mettre entre elle et moi. Je me tournais vers lui et un grognement menaçant sortit de ma poitrine ? Ma réaction me mit encore plus mal à l'aise. Je poussais donc l'imprudent qui s'opposait à moi et empoigna la jeune femme et la rapprocha de moi. Tellement proche que nos nez auraient pu se toucher si elle n'était pas si grande.

Mes mouvements en provoquèrent beaucoup d'autres. Plusieurs grognements se firent entendre dans la pièce et les hommes se rapprochèrent de nous très vite. Je n'en fis pourtant aucuns cas et me bornait à poursuivre ma petite discussion avec mon vis-vis :

**- Alors peut-être pourriez-vous répondre à celle-là…**

**- Oui, vas-y ! **me répondit-elle le plus calmement du monde

**- Qui suis-je ? **Cette question fut accueillie par un silence écrasant aucune respiration se semblait entrecouper le moment, aucun geste.

Cette question sembla choquer tout le monde sauf peut-être le roux répugnant et la petite femme aux cheveux bruns coiffés en piques.

Aussitôt la phrase articulée, elle sembla se répercuter mille fois entre les murs, je pouvais percevoir les ondulations de sons sortir de ma bouche et se frayer un chemin dans l'air de la pièce. Le son créait des vaguelettes tout à fait bizarres ! Etonnantes même ! Elles me fascinaient je les suivais de mon regard mais elles avaient beau s'éloigner, je les percevais clairement. L'une d'elles alla s'égarer vers le poil de carotte et derechef il haussa les sourcils et secoua la tête brisant par la même occasion l'objet de ma fascination.

Une raison de plus pour le détester. Plus je m'habituais à ce nouvel état plus j'arrivais à remettre mes idées en place. Je reprenais contact avec la réalité. Je savais que mes souvenirs étaient là tapis derrière une porte. Avais-je envie de l'ouvrir, alors que j'ai cet étrange sentiment qui m'étreint le cœur ?

**- Tu es sûre de n'avoir aucun souvenir ?** N'importe lequel, chantonna la seule femme brune qui me mettait à l'aise.

**- Je ne sais pas ! Je me sens bizarre…**

Tout à coup mon regard accrocha mon reflet sur une poignée de porte. Malgré sa couleur doré je percevais la teinte de mes yeux. Une teinte rouge, rouge comme le sang. A l'instant même où le mot 'sang' me parvint à l'esprit je ressentis une brûlure me prendre à la gorge. Un grognement sortit de ma bouche et mes mains s'enfoncèrent dans le mur comme si sa consistance rivalisait avec celle du beurre mou. Mes sens s'éveillèrent et mes narines frémirent. Mon ouïe fit fi des murs et s'évada loin. Elle perçut le tintement d'un verre, le bruit de l'air traversant les branches des arbres. Le chuintement d'une source, le bruit d'une cavalcade,… Derechef mon corps se tendit et un grondement plus féroce sortit de ma poitrine, suivi par six autres… je me retournais d'un seul coup et dévisageais mon vis-à-vis. Ce n'étaient plus les seules personnes que je connaissais mais mes ennemis. Je pris mon élan et fonçais sur la fenêtre. Un tourbillon de verre brisé m'entoura tout au long de ma longue et lente chute puis je courrais vers ce bruit qui me séduisait. Plus je m'en approchais, plus mes sens gagnaient en acuité. Ce bruit devint MON bruit. C'était le mien de manière incontestable. Le bruit fut bientôt remplacé par un fumet des plus appétissants. Je me jetais dessus et pendant les minutes qui suivirent je ne sentis qu'une intense satisfaction, un liquide chaud dans ma gorge, un souple corps entre mes bras… Dès que je finis je me relevais d'un rapide mouvement et regardais le c…corps à mes pieds… un daim….

Oh mon dieu, qu'est ce que je venais de faire !

**- Tu viens de te nourrir ! Et le plus stupéfiant c'est que tu t'es mise à notre régime végétarien spontanément ! Bavo ! **

Je me retournais et dévisageais l'homme aux cheveux plaqués vers l'arrière. Il me semblait raisonnable.

Pendant presqu'une heure, il essaya de m'expliquer ma nouvelle nature et comment j'en étais parvenue à cet état de fait. Je me sentais vide ! Je n'avais plus aucuns souvenirs de cette vie qui fut la mienne… mais une chose était sûre, j'avais vécu un drame pour avoir essayé de me suicider.

Je pensais à cette tentative de suicide avec froideur, je n'arrivais pas à l'associer à moi. Tout ce que je savais c'est que j'étais une jeune fille aux yeux rouges et accessoirement un vampire nouveau-né qui bientôt voudra se jeter sur une quelconque carotide gorgée de sang. Je restais imperméable à tout sentiment. Ni curieuse, ni furieuse contre le rouquin, j'étais tout simplement un corps sans vie ni émotion… un cadavre ambulant…

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers un arbre, je posais ma main dessus et tout à coup, je perdis la vue, je plongeais dans un abime profond !

_Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je me vis dans le même endroit en plein jour, devant moi se tenaient le rouquin et la jeune femme brune. Une seule chose clochait… elle avait les joues rouges et les yeux d'un chocolat profond, le jeune homme était quant à lui égal à lui-même et la couvait de ce même regard adorateur._

_Je sais ce que tu es Edward…_

_Que suis-je Bella ? Dis-le !_

… _un vampire…_

Mon regard se voila comme auparavant et je repris contact avec la réalité. J'étais toujours au même endroit et tous me regardait étrangement. Edward, tel était son prénom d'après la brève scène à laquelle j'avais assisté me regardait étrangement. Il secoua la tête et pris la parole pour la première fois :

**-Il me semble que tu viens de te découvrir un don**

**-Euh, un don ? **

**-Oui il me semble que tu as un pouvoir similaire à celui d'Alice. Mais contrairement à elle ce n'est pas du futur qu'il est question mais du passé…**

**-Ce que je viens de voir c'est vraiment passé alors...**

**-Encore une saleté qui a un don… je me tournais derechef devant l'énergumène qui venait de prendre la parole, c'était un … un … géant… voilà c'est çà le terme !**

Alors que je n'allais pas tarder à répliquer face au GRAND…

_mon regard se voila de nouveau et plongèrent derechef dans deux yeux bleus aussi profonds que l'océan, un frisson me prit violemment et tout le poids de mon passé ressurgit, un tourbillon d'images, de sons, d'odeurs, de mots :_

_***Ce sera comme si je n'avais existé…***_

Je me repris et regardais hagarde autour de moi, me recentrais vers le couple que je reconnaissais à présent. Je me sentais plus qu'affolée, plus que troublée, je reculais et mon corps se colla contre un tronc d'arbre. Les visions reprirent…

_De ma bouche sortit un halètement, mon corps reposait sur le torse d'Andrei. J'étais heureuse… du plus loin que je m'en souvienne, je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse que maintenant ! Ma peau contre sa peau, nos visages blottis dans le cou de l'autre et le cœur battant en une unique allure. _

_Amaryllis Swan, je t'aime plus que tout, ma vie est creuse sans toi…_

_Je n'ai plus de vie sans toi, je t'aime…_

Je repris durement contact avec la réalité, mes jambes se plièrent et je me retrouvais assise par terre. Mon souffle se faisait erratique et Edward se trouvait devant moi, les lèvres remuantes :

**-Tu dois te maitriser ! Ne laisse pas ton pouvoir se lâcher autant… bride-le !**

J'étendais ma main pour le toucher, quémandant une aide, dès que je l'effleurai, je retombais dans le trou noir :

_- Je souhaite la mort, tuez-moi Aro…_

_- Tu es le fis de mon ami Carlisle, je ne ferai guère une chose en ce sens, et puis ton pouvoir, ton magnifique pouvoir…_

_- La mort ou rien, Aro !_

_- Nous allons délibérer avec mes frères, jeune membre du clan d'Olymp…_

Un torrent de visions surgies de nulle part, je sentais mon corps se faire rudement secouer, et devant se tenaient Bella et Edward.

**- Amaryllis, retiens-toi ! Je t'en prie, me supplia Bella**

Je plantais mon regard dans le sien, et lui demandais :

**- Pourquoi as-tu fait çà ! Pourquoi m'empêcher de mourir… es-tu aussi cruelle que ça ?**

**- Je sais que tu ne peux pas comprendre actuellement mais… moi aussi j'ai failli perdre Edward, je vais t'aider, ne t'en fais pas…**

**- Tu ne comprends pas, Andrei, je l'ai complètement perdu…**

**- Rien n'est irrémédiable ! contra t-elle de sa voix envoutante, tu vas voir, comme moi tu pourras redevenir heureuse…**

**- C'est impossible, jamais, jamais…**

Sur cette dénégation, je reculais, fuyais son emprise sur moi…

**- La mort est quelque chose d'irrémédiable, soufflais-je**

Je portais la main à mon cœur et je replongeais une énième fois dans l'oubli.

_Je me retrouvais dans une pièce froide et toute blanche, mon regard se voilait et mon cœur battait à s'en rompre… Une voix me sortit de mon état de stress. _

_Je vais maintenant vous demander si vous reconnaissez cette personne ?_

_Il souleva doucement le drap blanc, je me rappelle avoir observé sa main blanche veinée de bleu, mon regard se porta doucement sur la forme étendue… un battement de cil plus tard, ma vie s'effondrait en un seul murmure :_

_Andrei…_

Puis le noir à nouveau !

* * *

_**Voilà qu'en pensez-vous?**_

_**Je souhaite avoir votre avis pour pouvoir mener à bien cette fiction je compte sur vos remarques et avis et remercie chaleureusement ceux qui m'ont envoyés des MP me demandant la suite!**_

_**Merci!**_


	5. Intervention

**Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont mis ma fiction sur 'alert', de leurs commentaires et MP.**

**Je vous remercie ! **

**Je poste ce cout commentaire pour avoir vos impressions, vos attentes, j'ai plusieurs idées pour la suite de la fiction. Mais je voudrais d'abord ce que vous aimeriez qu'il y ai :**

**- Conserver l'aspect dramatique de la fiction?**

**Ou**

**- Continuer sur un truc plus léger ?**

**Je vous laisse le choix ! Merci d'avance pour vos réponses ! **

**Je finis mon stage dans pas longtemps, je pourrais donc publier plus régulièrement! Je suis d'ailleurs déjà en train d'écrire le cinquième chapitre!**

**Merci une dernière fois!**

**Dolorena  
**


End file.
